particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Muronia
Muronia is composed of two islands named Mordorstad and Muronia. The two islands make up the Davostan regions of Mordorstad and Muronia. It is the smallest region in Davostag at 56,700 km2 and with a population of 19,919,486, a quarter of which is in Mordorstad and the rest in Muronia. Mordorstad The Imperial Kingdom of Mordorstad was established in 3306 when King Christian I divided the region to isolate the Satanic Remnant. Government The government of Mordorstad is the last remnants of the Satanic Republicans under King Grim I, a puppet of the Barmenia government due to the Davostag-Barmenian Debt Wars. History The regional island became independent in 3306 by an act of the Imperial Council under His Imperial Majesty Christian I. The island became a separate kingdom from Muronia. During the Davostag Civil War, the island resisted the authority of King Christian I. Instead of subjugating the rebellious province, King Christian I made the small island equal rights and prestige as the other regions. King Sagul ruled along with his three brothers, three sons, and three nephews. In 3320, the island was invaded by the Barmenian army in the Davostag-Barmenian Debt Wars. The island was severely bombed and then invaded by a Davostag Royalist force that had lost patience with the stubbornness of King Sagul. The Mordorstad King was slain in battle and was replaced by Satanic Counselor Grim, who would become a puppet king to Barmenia as part of a peace agreement to end the war. Cities Mordorstad is the capital city and largest city on the island located on the southern coast. The island is roughly 20,000km2 with a population of 5 million. Economics Mordorstad's primary industry is the mining of ore and precious stones. There is also a significant fishing industry off the coasts. The military industrial shipping complex is also located in Mordorstad. Geography Mordorstad is a volcanic island with one active shield volcano roughly in the center of the island. The volcano frequently erupts creating quick and dramatic changes to the islands topography. The island features brief warm summers followed by cold winters. The island would be significantly colder if not for the green house effect created by the volcanic gasses. It is the second smallest island in Terra. In ancient times, Mordorstad was below sea level. Millions of years of volcanic eruptions caused it to gradually rise above the surface. Religion Mordorstad as the last stronghold of the Satanic Remnant is nearly 100% in Satanic adherents. Muronia The Imperial Kingdom of Muronia was established in 3296 when King Christian I came to power. It was split into two Kingdoms in 3306. Government The current government of Muronia is King Saramir of the House of Durin. The Kingdom of Muronia pays allegiance to Christian Thorsen, the Imperial King of Davostan. The House of Durin is connected to the House of Eorl through King Sarimer and Queen Éowyn of Darkuth. Politics The House of Zachary was the most popular party winning 13 elections out of 21 since 3295. The popularity of Zachary faded in 3316 with the rise of the Satanic Remnant which won 4 elections until 3323. The House of Thor is currently the most popular party. The most important issue for Muronia is civil rights in which it is very permissive 63.6%-36.4%. History The island was largely neglected by the ruling Satanic Republicans for a century. It rose up against the Satanic Republicans except in the southernmost tip in 3295. During the Davostag Civil War, the House of Durin sided with the House of Zachary against the Thorians. The island was divided into three zones with the Satanic Republicans in the southeast, the House of Durin in the central zones, and the House of Thor on the northern tip. The three sides would trade territory creating great distress and destruction. Finally, Imperial King Christian I gave over Muronia to King Benethor in return for peace and loyalty. Cities The capital city of Muronia is Muronia which hosts the royal court of the House of Durin, the government of Muronia. The royal palace is in Durinstad, named after the royal family that rules the region. The capital city is Muronia from generations past and the other city in the south is Numenor. Economy Like Mordorstad, the Muronia economy has a large fishing industry. It also has a large agricultural base and livestock traders. Transportation is an essential industry in Muronia due to its isolated location. The island has a complex shipping industry and is the largest supplier of navy ships to Davostan. A ferry fleet run by the government and private sector secures transportation of civilians from Muronia to Mordorstad, Davograd, and the mainland. The temperature of Muronia is warmer than the rest of the nation making it the largest tourist resort. Geography The island of Muronia was created due to ancient volcanic activity. Originally a hot spot, as the plate tectonics moved additional islands were created moving northward. After millions of years the islands came together to form the main island of Muronia. Geologists predict that in several million years, Mordorstad and Muronia will become one larger island. Although mountainous down the center of the island, it also features wide plains and rivers. Religion Luthorianism is the state church of Muronia by the House of Durin. The religious census of 3325: Luthorianism 29.95% Hosianism: 28.56% Satanism: 12.36% Non-religious: 4.13% Category:Davostan